Two Demon Princess
by Yumi and Yuki
Summary: Cuán ilusos son los humanos que piensan que están solos en el mundo, que no hay seres superiores conviviendo a su alrededor, confundiéndose entre ellos y susurrándoles al oído e influyendo en su conducta; observando sus almas y juzgando si viven o mueren. Pero, ¿quién está detrás de todo ello? ¿Qué criaturas son aquellas?


**¡Hola! Soy Yumi. Esta es la primera historia que voy a subir aquí (la otra es de Yuki), espero que os guste. Algunos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que están sacados de varios animes. La historia en sí está inspirada en el anime "Kuroshitsuji". Otros personajes sí me pertenecen. En esta historia no sólo aparecerán personajes del ya mencionado anime, sino que aparecerán también de otros.**

**Capítulo 1**

Bailarines sin rostro, sin identidad, danzaban en parejas entrelazados en coloridas telas, brillantes luces, falsas risas y abundante alcohol. Las damas abanicaban sus escotados y perfumados pechos a la caza de incautas presas. Hombres de ojos y manos indiscretas cautivaban a inocentes doncellas.

Todas aquellas sombras sin nombre componían la alta sociedad de Londres. Pero, a ojos de la gente de a pie, sus nobles eras seres impolutos. Pobres ingenuos.

Apartada en un rincón, una joven observaba con detenimiento todo cuanto la rodea. Ella no encajaba allí. Y ellos no querían que ella encajara. Notaba sus miradas de desdén y desprecio sobre ella. La odiaban.

Se ajustó el antifaz.

Un grupo de damas le lanzan miradas mal disimuladas mientras comentaban en susurros bastante audibles.

-Vuelve a estar sola, no sé ni para qué viene –se indignó la más pomposa de todas, atusándose el vestido rosa pastel.

Otra mujer, situada a su izquierda, la evaluó por encima del hombro con el desdén ardiendo en sus pequeños ojos de cerdito.

-Yo he oído que vive a solas con un mayordomo y un par de sirvientes en esa mansión tan siniestra que hay en lo profundo del bosque.

Una dama menuda, de rostro huesudo, se abanicó frenéticamente, como si se fuese a desmayar. Su vestido de volantes amarillo chillón hacía daño a la vista, además de darle a su portadora un aspecto enfermizo.

-He oído rumores sobre que carece de dama de compañía… -Ese simple comentario encendió los murmullos de sus compañeras, escandalizadas ante tal revelación.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-¡Qué vergüenza!

-Jamás dejaría que mi hija anduviese sin la supervisión de una doncella.

-A saber qué ocurrirá en esa casa…

-Seguro que es una congregación del pecado.

-¡Sodoma y Gomorra!

-¿¡En qué estarían pensando sus padres!?

-Creo que sus padres murieron.

-Yo he oído que fueron asesinados.

-Hay quien dice que la abandonaron a su suerte.

Siguieron cotorreando como gallinas de corral sobre absurdos rumores. Si supieran la verdad, ni se atreverían a pronunciar su nombre. Decidió ignorarlas.

Paseó la vista por la sala. Un bonito vals comenzó a sonar, y las parejas se volvieron a juntar, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Absorta en sus movimientos, no se percató de que alguien se había acercado a ella.

-¿Me concede este baile, milady?

Dio un respingo, pero mantuvo la compostura y observó al joven. Ojos azul celeste, cabello rubio platino, muy elegante y seductor. Llevaba una máscara muy similar a la de la obra "El Fantasma de la Ópera", pero más lujosa y rica en detalles. Le conocía, era lord Aleister Chamber, Vizconde de Druitt, el anfitrión de aquel baile de máscaras. Con gusto lo despacharía, pero ser grosera no era propio de una dama de buena cuna. Además, uno que ella sabía le regañaría si se comportase inadecuadamente.

-Se lo agradezco Vizconde, -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa- pero no me apetece bailar. –Inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. El corsé le apretaba demasiado y limitaba sus movimientos pero, para su gran satisfacción, consiguió realizarla sin parecer un pato narcoléptico.- Gracias por su propuesta, milord.

El caballero ladeó la cabeza, con una fina sonrisa en los labios.

-Lamento insistir, -se llevó una mano al pecho- pero deseo bailar con vos desde el mismo momento en el que entró en mi casa.

«Lo que yo lamento es haber venido…» pensó ella sin alterar un ápice su expresión. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Debía librarse de él como fuera, no podía permitirse distracciones.

-Verá, Vizconde, -intentó excusarse con la mayor educación de la que era capaz en esos momentos- estoy algo cansada y no… -Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, la tomó de la mano con suavidad pero firmeza y la arrastró como si nada a la pista de baile. A sus espaldas escuchó los murmullos sorprendidos y consternados del grupo de damas cotorras. A pesar de la frustración que sentía por el hecho de ser arrastrada como un chucho, le invadió un siniestro placer por la victoria conseguida. «¿Dónde ves tú la victoria?» le susurró su subconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía razón. Debía centrarse en salir de aquella situación.

Sintió un desagradable escalofrío cuando la mano del Vizconde recorrió su cintura hasta posarse en la parte baja de la espalda. La atrajo a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos, embutidos en el corsé, se pegaran a su torso. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me gusta tu antifaz –murmuró. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a tutearla?- Es raro que una jovencita de alta cuna escoja el gato como identidad en una fiesta. A menos –bajó aún más la voz, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven- que tenga otras intenciones… -guardó un silencio elocuente, y acarició la zona desnuda de la espalda de ella con sus sinuosos dedos.

La dama apretó los dientes. Ya no aguantaba más. Alzó la mano derecha, que hasta ese momento había estado posada en su hombro, sin que el hombre se diese cuenta. En un movimiento sutil de muñeca, extrajo la fina daga que escondía bajo la ancha manga.

Antes de poder hundirla en su garganta, vislumbró una sombra que se deslizaba veloz hacia ella. Sabía quién era, y una parte de ella rezó porque no llegase a tiempo de impedirle cometer un tremendo error. Justo en el momento en el que la punta de la daga estaba a escasos milímetros de su piel, un estridente grito resonó en el salón.

-¡Julieeeeeth!

Frunció el ceño. No había sido él, pues jamás le gritaría de ese modo. Además, seguía corriendo entre la gente. De pronto, las manos que la rodeaban la soltaron y ante ella apareció el rostro de una joven asiática, radiante de alegría. Un delicado y hermoso antifaz de mariposa ocultaba sus facciones. Julieth miró a sus pies y vio al Vizconde, con espasmos, aplastado contra el suelo cual pegatina. Se mordió el labio en un intento por contener la risa que amenazaba con doblarla en dos.

Sintió una presencia tras ella, pero no necesitaba volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

-Debería aprender a controlar mejor sus impulsos asesinos, joven ama –le regañó en un susurro.

-Y tú deberías aprender que mis impulsos asesinos son propensos a ignorar mi control –replicó Julieth, mosqueada.

Escuchó una suave risa en su oído.

-Tomo nota, joven ama.

Puso los ojos en blanco, reprimiendo el repentino estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda, muy diferente al que le provocó el Vizconde. Intentando prestar atención a otra cosa, observó a la chica que estaba de pie frente a ella, balanceándose sobre sus talones, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que había arrollado a su anfitrión. Todo cuanto veía en ella destacaba de manera alarmante. Yûki, haciendo honor a su nombre, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, recogido en un moño suelto. Su piel, al igual que la de Julieth, era semejante a la porcelana. No era precisamente alta, pero algo en ella, su mera presencia, imponía un respeto casi temeroso en mucha gente. Su vestimenta, nada que ver con los vestidos de las damas que bailaban a su alrededor, era un kimono japonés. La mayoría allí no vería la diferencia entre un kimono femenino y uno masculino, pero dado que Julieth estaba familiarizada con la cultura japonesa, sabía perfectamente que ese kimono era más común en hombres que en mujeres.

Aunque de todas aquellas características, la que más destacaba y más inquietud inspiraba a cuantos la rodeaban, eran sus ojos. A pesar de sus rasgos japoneses, y por lo tanto, ojos rasgados, ese color los hacía parecer enormes. Rojos como la sangre y brillantes como rubíes, parecían no perder detalle.

Tampoco es que Julieth se quedara corta. Su cabello era de un azul eléctrico que clareaba en algunos mechones dispersos. Estatura media, esbelta, de voluptuosas curvas y elegante porte. Siempre vestía de negro. Su piel, blanca como el alabastro, resaltaba bastante en contraste con el negro de sus ropas. A pesar de su extrema palidez, en sus pómulos y nariz había pequeñas pecas.

Pero, al igual que Yûki, lo más llamativo de su anatomía, eran los ojos, de un intenso e inquietante amarillo, entre ámbar y dorado, que poseían un brillo astuto y frío. Al tener un flequillo que los ocultaba, no se apreciaban sus pupilas, ligeramente rasgadas como las de una víbora.

Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Julieth se arregló el vestido negro con pliegues de encaje y terciopelo.

-No esperaba que vinieras, Yûki –le comentó.- Estos bailes no son de tu agrado.

Yûki puso morros y sacó de la manga de su kimono un abanico oriental, con pequeños pétalos de sakura dibujados en la tela.

-Me han obligado a venir. –Soltó un bufido, que hizo reír a Julieth.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Tampoco te gustan estos bailes…

-Es mi deber como dama de la aristocracia dejarme ver por las fiestas para conseguir influencias, además de observar y practicar los buenos modales que caracterizan a una dama de alta cuna elegante, femenina y educada –recitó con voz monótona.

-Vaya, algo me dice que te lo has tenido que aprender de memoria contra tu voluntad…

-Qué remedio… -gruñó mirando sobre su hombro.

Yûki siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de la joven peliazul.

-Buenas noches, Sebastian –saludó abanicándose el rostro como lo haría cualquier dama inglesa, pero de forma cómica y exagerada, parpadeando mucho.

-Buenas noches, Shiral-sama –respondió el mayordomo, con una cortés inclinación.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Yûki? –preguntó Julieth.

La mujer de las nieves soltó una risita y, ocultando su boca tras el abanico, le respondió en un susurro confidencial:

-Lo mismo que a ti, pero sin todo ese rollo de los buenos modales. –Volvió a reír.

Julieth frunció el ceño.

-Claro, tú no tienes que mezclarte entre los humanos y conocer sus debilidades. Tan sólo observar sus almas y saber cuánd…

-¡SEBAS-CHAAAN!

Aquel grito cortó a Julieth a mitad de frase. Mirando a su alrededor, sólo llegaron a vislumbrar una especie de relámpago rojo antes de que colisionara con Sebastian. Yûki y Julieth parpadearon, anonadadas, ante la escena que se sucedía ante ellas. Grell Sutcliff, tutor y mayordomo de Yûki, abrazaba con brazos y piernas a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color canela, mientras frotaba su cara con la de él y tartamudeando lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Las dos jóvenes, casi tiradas por el suelo de la risa, señalaban a Sebastian, pues la cara del mayordomo no tenía precio; intentaba mantener la compostura, pero la vena de su frente crecía por momentos, palpitante, en su sien, mientras Grell seguía haciéndole el koala, atrayendo la atención de los invitados más cercanos.

Ocultas tras el abanico de sakuras, Julieth y Yûki hacían apuestas sobre cuánto tardaría aquella vena en explotar. Se oyó un fuerte golpe y el cuerpo de Grell, cubierto de ropajes rojos, cayó al suelo con estrépito. El llamativo mayordomo, haciendo pucheros, se arregló la melena pelirroja como pudo.

-Siempre eres tan rudo, Sebas-chan… -gimoteó. Cambió su expresión, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice y le guiñó un ojo color esmeralda amarillento- …y ya sabes cómo me gusta eso –lanzó un beso en su dirección.

Las chicas, con lágrimas en los ojos, vieron cómo Sebastian intentaba esquivar el beso, con una expresión de puro horror digna de ser inmortalizada, doblando la espalda hacia atrás de tal manera que su nuca rozó el suelo de mármol. Ya no aguantaron más, ambas amigas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Se-Sebastian... No seas… tan… grosero… –jadeó Yûki, enjuagándose una lágrima.

-Esa… no es… forma… de tratar… a una… d-dama… -añadió Julieth intentando recuperar la serenidad, fracasando estrepitosamente. Una risa aguda escapó de su garganta.

-¡Eso, eso! –exclamó Grell, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Grell, a pesar de ser un hombre, siempre se refería a sí mismo como a una mujer.

Un profundo gruñido surgió del pecho de Sebastian que, en contra de todo propósito, hizo reír aún más a la peliblanca y la peliazul.

-¡Julieth, baila conmigo! –gritó de pronto Yûki, agarrando con fuerza su muñeca y llevándosela en volandas a la pista de baile.

-Dejemos solos a los tortolitos –rió Julieth, sacándole la lengua a Sebastian, que las fulminaba con la mirada.

Ambas amigas se tomaron de las manos y se dedicaron a dar vueltas y brincar (provocando atropellos entre los demás bailarines y algún que otro doloroso pisotón) hasta que, serio, Sebastian se acercó a ellas con Grell amarrado a su pierna cual conejito en celo, lo que incitó a Julieth y Yûki a tener otro ataque de risa.

-Joven ama, Shiral-sama –las llamó, sacando su reloj de bolsillo y mostrándoles la hora. –Ha llegado el momento de abandonar la fiesta. El carruaje nos espera en la puerta. –Y dicho eso, echó a andar con Grell pegado a su pierna, haciendo que sus andares se asemejaran a un pato, pues cada vez que usaba dicha pierna, la levantaba de tal manera que su cuerpo se escoraba a la izquierda.

«¿Cómo puede seguir pareciendo tan elegante cuando parece un robot de juguete?» se preguntó Julieth, celosa. Ella con unos tacones y el corsé parecía cualquier cosa pero una persona al caminar.

Cabizbajas y aún cogidas de la mano, murmuraban comentarios jocosos sobre los dos mayordomos. Cuando ya estaban junto al carruaje y Julieth se disponía a entrar detrás de Yûki, que la esperaba acomodada en el interior, un grito la retuvo desde la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Lady Sleighbell!

Quien la llamaba con voz anhelante y empalagosa era nada menos que el Vizconde, que corría hacia ellos con su traje arrugado a causa del atropello de Yûki y la máscara colgándole de una oreja. Julieth tragó saliva. ¿Es que no iba a poder librarse de él? Buscó con la mirada a Sebastian, su maestro y mayordomo, implorando algo de ayuda. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Sus impulsos asesinos no son los únicos instintos que debería aprender a controlar -le dijo.- Hay humanos que son bastante sensibles a las esencias como la vuestra.

Julieth chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y se apresuró a entrar en el carruaje, donde la esperaba una Yûki ahogada en carcajadas. La peliazul la fulminó con la mirada e instó a Sebastian a que hiciese cabalgar a los caballos. Con rapidez, abandonaron los amplios jardines de aquella mansión y en poco rato alcanzaron el sendero del bosque que bordeaba los terrenos de la casa de Julieth. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y silencioso hasta que, de pronto, el carruaje fue golpeado en un costado y volcó. Sus pasajeros, aparentemente ilesos, se apresuraron a salir para ver qué había causado el accidente. Vieron las siluetas de Grell y Sebastian, tensas, frente a ellas. Grell había sacado de algún sitio una motosierra.

Ambas chicas aguzaron su vista y entonces lo vieron, aquello a lo que sus maestros estaban plantando cara. Era un ser inmenso y horrendo, con la piel cubierta de pústulas, y una larga y gruesa cola que azotaba el suelo y lo hacía temblar; y que rugía con furia inusitada a aquellos que habían osado hacerle frente. Sus ojos vidriosos como los de un pez se posaron en las jóvenes que, paralizadas, se aferraban con fuerza a lo que quedaba de su vehículo. Los caballos habían huido al galope entre los árboles.

-Al fin os encuentro, princesas -dijo aquella criatura con voz profunda y viscosa, como un gorgoteo.

**Yumi: ¡Muy buenas! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste primer capítulo y os haya picado el gusanillo del "¿Qué pasará?". Vuestros reviews se agradecen :3 Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, ya sea positiva o negativa, no dudéis en expresarla, pero por favor, ahorraros insultos y comentarios de la misma índole, no me apetece quedarme sin ojos *amenaza con el puño cual abuelo cascarrabias***

**Yuki: *da saltitos expresando su conformidad***


End file.
